In The Hands Of A Killer
by readingfreak10
Summary: Jeff the Killer fanfic - Melody is just an average, teenage girl. Since her parents had died, Mel had been living with a foster family. She didn't have any biologic siblings she knew of. But family secrets must come to light... Even the darkest ones.
1. Intro

**I'm really bad at making intros, but it's how stories begin. I know this one sucks, but it's the only way I see to introduce this story to you guys. I'm sorry, but don't worry, because the story will get better!**

**So before I begin with chapter 1, I'll give you a little piece of what'll happen later in the story. **

"You know you're like me." He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

"And you know you're wrong." I remained frosty, promising myself not to give him the pleasure of seeing a single spark of fear.

"Oh, I'm not. I've seen you." He looks me in the eyes, and I see he's not lying. "You're an orphan. You live with a foster family. You always carry a swiss army knife with you." He pauses for a moment. "But do you know your origins? Do you know anything about your biological family?"

I shake my head slightly, stepping back from the boy standing in front of me as I reach into my pocket and hold my knife tightly.

"Knew it. Who would tell you anything about what happened to your family?" He laughs softly, before putting his hands in his pockets. "And I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I only have time to pull out my knife before he pins me down, takes it from me and holds it to my throat. I whimper and he smiles triumphantly, blood trailing down his face and falling on mine. He leans down and whispers in my ear:

"Go to sleep."

A cry, a laugh, and everything goes black.

**So this was kind of a part of a future chapter, hope it wasn't too sneaky and hope you liked it!**

**See ya in Chapter 1!**

**-Readingfreak10**


	2. Chapter 1: Imagination

**Okay, so here's Ch. 1! I know it's boring (Sorry once again), but I've got to get the engines rolling.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mel, come on, you're going to be late for school!" My mother yells from downstairs. I groan.

"Yeah, coming!" I crawl out of bed and to the closet. I dress quickly, brush my hair and teeth, and go downstairs. Mom's in the kitchen, cleaning up some plates.

"Honey, you've got only five minutes to eat breakfast, so I'd speed up if I were you." She says, her eyes not leaving the dishes. I feel a force push me hard and I almost hit the table. Looking behind me, I see my brother grinning at me.

"Lou, come on! I'm getting sick of your jokes!" I complain, while crossing my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He turns around and walks out the front door. I decide to leave him alone and quickly fix myself some breakfast. I grab a sandwich and put it into my bag and I'm ready to leave. I say goodbye to my mother and five minutes later, I arrive at the bus stop. My brother's already there, studying for a test. I sit next to him, but keep my distance. I know Lou: he'd be able to push me off the bench if I'd get a couple of inches closer to him.

We're the only two waiting at this bus stop. We've been ever since that little shy girl that lived downtown moved to Canada.

_"Here's where it first happened..."_ A deep voice whispers in my ear. Though, when I look around, I only see Lou, sitting in the exact same position he'd been in when I arrived, eyes fixated on his papers.

"Lou!" I scream. He rolls his eyes and looks up.

"What?!" He screams back.

"Stop whispering stuff in my ear. It's very annoying, and it's not the first time you've done it!" He looks at me, confused, which only pisses me off even more. "You know acting innocent doesn't work on me. You've done it too many times, already."

"Mel..." He whispers, and I know he's serious. "...It wasn't me."

"Well then, who was it?" I laugh sarcastically. "Santa Claus? Come on, admit it was you." He looks at me very seriously, and I know he's saying the truth. "You're not laying, aren't you?" I whisper, and he shakes his head.

"Maybe you just imagined it." He says, while looking back at his notes. "Wouldn't be the first time." He mumbles quickly, hoping I wouldn't hear it.

"Hey!" I try to look offended, but I can't keep myself from smiling.

~~ Later that day ~~

"Mel, wanna come to my house?" My friend, Sam, asks while we walk to the bus stop in front of the school.

"No, I've gotta study for the test tomorrow." I tell her. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I've gotta study, too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then!" I step into the bus and wave Sam goodbye. She lives very close to the school, so she never takes the bus. She smiles and begins walking away.

Lou walks in and sits in the empty seat next to me.

"How'd your exam go?" I ask, without even bothering to look at him. The bus starts moving.

"Great. I'm curious about what mark I'll get." And that's where the conversation ends.

A couple of minutes later. the bus stops at a bus stop I feel weird about. There was never anyone there since the three bullies that got off here left, but the bus still stopped. Every time.

What also caught my attention was the empty house at the other side of the street. The house had been empty for years, but no one had ever bought it again.

_"See? There it is!" _The deep voice whispers in my ear, and I look at Lou, annoyed. He doesn't even notice me. _"That's my house."_ The voice continues, and I know it's not Lou. I decide to justify the voice as a product of my imagination, telling myself I'm just having a bad day and that I just need some rest.

Looking out of the window again, I don't see my own reflection; I see that of a boy, must be around my age, 15 or 16, looking at me. His face is as white as snow, his hair as black as the night and his mouth had been cut in two in the gruesome parody of a smile. He smiled at me and disappeared.

Looking at my own reflection once again, I rub my eyes. The bus starts moving again, and I know I'll be home in a couple of minutes.

When I get home, I decide to continue my daily routine, not letting those creations of my imagination have any effect on me. I decide to block them out.

~~ At night ~~

When I'm done with dinner, I run upstairs and into my room. I lock the door behind me, jump onto my bed and lay there. Whoever has been talking to me hasn't stopped since the bus incident. I decide to focus on what's real and what isn't.

_My name is Melody._

_I'm 15 years old._

_I'm living with a foster family._

_I have a brother._

"Okay, that's enough for now." I whisper to myself. I stand up and unlock the door.

_"I don't think so."_ The voice laughs. The door locks itself and I'm blown backwards onto the bed. The lights are turned off and I can't see a thing.

The warmth of someone breathing against my neck sends chills down my spine and I'm paralyzed.

_"Shhh..."_ He whispers. _"Go to sleep."_

**So I'm going to finish Ch. 1 right here. Hope you stick around for another chapter! I'll update as soon as possible.**

**And if you like Creepypasta, consider trying my Slender book: He's After Me!**

**Peace out!**

**-Readingfreak10**


	3. Chapter 2: Curiosity

**So here's Ch. 2! It's pretty long, and I wanted to tell a bit more in this chapter, but I didn't want to make the difference in length too big between this chapter and the other ones (including the future ones). Still, it's long. **

**Hope you like it!**

It's been a sleepless night. After being thrown on the bed and the whispering in m ear, I had immediately stood up and crossed the room as quickly as I could to turn on the lights again. When I did, though, there was nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary, I mean. Only my window, which I knew was closed before, was left open. But I'm positive I haven't heard it being opened.

I went to bed, but I kept hearing the voice in my head. "Go to sleep"... Was that some kind of sick joke? Whoever said it knew it wasn't going to help me falling asleep.

I put my hand in my pocket and pull out my swiss army knife. I always carry it with me. Most people think I'm a weirdo because of it, but living in an orphanage makes you see things differently.

I stroke the blade of the knife and hold it to my chest. As long as I have this with me, I'm way less vulnerable than I am without it.

I spend the night looking around my room frantically every time I hear a noise, and hearing the voice over and over in my head. The boy in the window reflection also makes a couple of appearances, but he doesn't scare me as much as the voices. What did the voices say just before I say that guy? Something about his house?

Was he talking about the abandoned one? Was the voice maybe the one belonging to the boy in the reflection? I really have to go and find out what happened there.

And the bus stop? _"Here's where it first happened..."_ What happened? I'm clueless.

It's 6 A.M. now. School begins at 8, so I'll be getting ready in half an hour. I stand up and open my door quietly; my parents and Lou are still asleep. I tiptoe down the stairs and walk to the kitchen to drink some water. I grab a glass, fill it, and when I turn around, the boy I saw yesterday's standing in front of me. I almost scream, but I cover my mouth with my free hand to prevent it. Oh, wait, it's not the boy I saw yesterday. It's just Lou.

He frowns and looks at me questioningly while he tilts his head to the side.

"Something wrong?" He asks. I shush him, knowing that his loud voice could wake our parents.

"No, nothing. Just couldn't sleep anymore." He doesn't move. "It's the truth." I can see he doesn't believe me. "Can you just move?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I step to the side, but he grabs my shoulders. "I'm not letting you go until you answer my question truthfully. Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Well, I just need some information." He lets me go and sits down on top of the shelf and taps the empty space next to him. I sit down and looks at me again.

"So, what do you need?" He asks. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Well... Do you know that empty house, just a bus stop away from us?" He thinks for a moment, then nods. "Great. Do you know what happened there?"

I see his expression turn dark and he looks down. "I... I don't know if I should tell you. It's really not something great to know."

"I really need it, Lou, I really do. You'd do me a great favor if you told me what happened."

He hesitates for a moment, but then he sighs and moves to face me better.

"Well... Before the incident happened, that house was inhabited by a family. Two parents and two sons. Some say the youngest brother went crazy and killed his family before disappearing. Others say a murderer entered their house at night and killer the family, but the body of the youngest one was never found. I really don't know which one is true." He pauses for a moment. "That's all I know. Why did you want this information?"

"Oh, well, I've seen that house empty for years, and I wanted to know what happened. I was curious. Thanks, Lou." He nods, jumps off the shelf and walks away.

I retrieve my glass of water and finish it. When I'm done, I go upstairs to take a shower. By the time I go downstairs again to eat breakfast, it's already 7:28. My mother's downstairs drinking coffee. Dad's already left for work.

I eat my breakfast and walk to the bus stop. Lou, as always, is already there, only this time he's just looking at the ground with keen interest.

"Hey, Lou. You look bored."

"No kidding, Sherlock." He replies, his eyes not leaving the ground. This simple gesture and his answer make me laugh.

"Come on, life's not that bad!" I pat his shoulder, but he gives no reaction whatsoever.

"But tests are. And getting the grades' even worse!" He complains. I laugh once again, but he doesn't care.

The bus arrives and we step in. Time to face another day of boring school.

~~When school finishes ~~

Walking out the school, I say goodbye to Sam and walk to the bus stop. Spending the whole night awake hasn't helped me with surviving school. I step into the bus and Lou, as always, sits next to me.

We don't exchange a single word, which means he's not happy with the grades he's gotten, and in my case it simply means I'm too tired to begin a conversation.

When we arrive at the bus stop where the abandoned house is, I stand up. Lou looks at me, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"I'm walking home later. I just have to check out a couple of things." I tell him. And then, I step out of the bus.

The house seems even more dark when standing in front of it. The rest of the street is abandoned. I walk to the front door and knock, but mentally slap myself for being so stupid. I walk around the house and find one of the windows on the ground floor. _Weird..._ I decide to ignore it and climb in.

On the inside, everything is empty and white. I wander around a bit, not knowing what I'm looking for.

I walk up the stairs and into the first room I find. Apparently, this was a bedroom. There's nothing special in here, so I walk to the next door, but I regret doing so.

I begin to gag as soon as I enter the room, which must've been a bathroom. Unlike the other rooms, this one hasn't been cleaned up. At least, not enough.

The walls and ground are stained with blood. The drops of blood have made their way down to the floor, and those who couldn't, have left a dark red trail running down the walls. In the middle of the room there's a huge pool of dry blood on the floor.

The intensity of the color shows they've tried to clean it up, but they couldn't.

I run out of the room, down the stairs, and climb out of the window. I take a couple of deep breaths and kneel down. I can feel a presence, but before I have time to react, the deep voice I heard yesterday whispers in my ear:

"_Found what you were looking for?"_

**Yay! So the engines are beginning to roll... Hope you liked this chapter and you'll stick around for another one!**

**See ya!  
-Readingfreak10**


	4. Chapter 3: Deceit

**Hey guys!**

**I know it took me a while to update... But here it is! Chapter 3!**

**I've been getting more and more views and even a couple of reviews, which make me very happy. I'd like to thank you all for your support. If anybody has a suggestion or anything, just tell me!**

**I'd also like to tell you that, even if it takes me a while to update, I'll continue writing this story. So sorry if it takes a while, but I will update!**

**So that's all for now, guys.**

**Enjoy!**

That voice... I'd recognize it everywhere. Only now it sounds much more real than it has ever done before.

I turn around, only to stand facing the boy I saw in the window yesterday. Still the same white skin, the same gruesome smile on his face.

He cocks his head to the side and I notice the black circles around his eyes. Another thing that scares me is that he doesn't blink.

My lips are sealed with horror. The boy steps closer and I back off. He smiles, opening the healing wound cut across his cheeks. He doesn't feel the pain, though, he only seems annoyed. Blood begins spilling down his jaw and falls on the fresh grass.

I look around me frantically, but no one's there to help me. The street's abandoned.

The boy chuckles and forces me to step back until I hit the fence with my back. I move to a side, but he pulls out a knife and nails it into the wooden board just next to me. When he sees the look of terror on my face, he smiles maniacally and pulls the knife out of the fence. I take profit of his distraction to run to the front yard. I can hear him behind me, although he's moving very quietly.

"Where are you going?" He asks from behind me. I don't answer, I just run straight to the street. I see someone walking, like, 20 yards away from me, and I run at him.

I begin screaming for help, but for some reason he doesn't notice me until I'm almost standing next to him. He turns around and looks at me, confused.

"Help me! Someone's after me, and he wants to kill me!" I beg. The man's looks behind me, and then back at me. He checks out the street once more before raising an eyebrow and looking at me with a face of confusion and annoyingness.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there."

I turn around and see the man's right. The boy has vanished; he hasn't left a single sign.

"But... He was behind me... Just a moment ago..." I mumble. The man shakes his head slightly and pats my shoulder.

"I think you should go home and get some rest. How about that?" I nod abscently, and he walks away, leaving me standing there, without understanding.

"It was just my imagination." I tell myself. "You're just imagining things. Now, you will go home, enjoy your free time and everything will be normal again."

But, of course, I don't believe it.

I walk back to the house and see the boy standing in the backyard like he's been there for hours. He looks very bored. Knowing he's holding a knife behind his back. I bury my hand in my pocket and hold mine. His expression deoesn't change: he just stands there, looking at me.

"Are you done running?" He asks. I step back, not knowing what to answer. He smiles again, and the blood starts running down his jaw again. This disgusts me deeply, but I really feel sick when he moves his tongue along his lips, licking up the blood. He laughs maniacally at my expression of disgust and I begin to get more and more scared, not knowing what to do.

I decide I'm just going to run. Again.

This time, though, I don't even have the feeling he's following me. When I look over my shoulder, I know I'm right.

I run and run until I'm finally home. When I slam the front door behind me, trying to catch my breath, my mother walks up to me. She's clearly worried.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" She asks. I can do nothing but smile knowing she's there, and not some demonic boy with a chalky white skin and a smile that goes, literally, from ear to ear.

I shake my head and she raises an eyebrow as response. Altough she doesn't believe me, she knows I'm not going to tell her if I don't want to.

I drop my bag and run upstairs. Falling on my bed, I try to relax and stop thinking about what happened today. Although the story looks unreal, it's happened.

Or, at least, that's what I think.

I spend the rest of the day acting normally and ignoring today's... eh... discovery?

At the end of the day I feel much more confident about such thing never happening, but I lose that confidence when I ask Lou at which bus stop I got off.

And, although I don't know why that boy attacked me today, what he wanted from me, I know he won't stop.

I have to find out what's going on.

**I'll try to update Ch. 4 in, like, 3 or 4 days. **

**See you then!**

**-Readingfreak10**

Otherwise, I could end up dead in just a matter of days.


	5. Chapter 4: The Origins

**This chapter is longer than the other ones because I decided to finally tell Jeff's story, for those who don't know it. And for those who do know it, you might want to read it again. Maybe even just for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

When I wake up the next morning, I feel so good I'd say everything that has been happening lately was just a nightmare... If I didn't know better.

I decide to go on with my life, I'm not going to let that boy see me crack. I'm not going to give him that pleasure.

I do double-check if I have my knife in my pocket before leaving the house.

~~Hours later~~

During recess, my friends and I go to the schoolyard.

Once we're there, I decide to see if anyone knows something about that house... or even that boy. Even though Lou's information was useful, it wasn't very much and I don't even know if what he was saying is true.

"Hey guys?" I ask. Sam and Josh, my two best friends, turn to me. "Do you know anything about that abandoned house in the Orchard Street?"

Sam raises an eyebrow, but I can see Josh knows what I'm talking about.

"Josh?" He gives me the same dark expression Lou gave me. So it's true after all?

"Mel, I don't know why you'd like to know what happened there. It's horrible."

"So you know?" He nods and looks down. Sam's also curious, now. "Can you tell us?"

He sighs, but when he sees Sam and my face of annoyance, he rolls his eyes and begins telling the story.

"Many years ago, a family moved here. To that house you were saying, to be precise. The family consisted of two brothers and their parents. The older brother was called Liu while the youngest one was called Jeff. They just moved in when their neighbours came out to invite them to their kid's party, which was being held a couple of days later. Although Jeff didn't want to, their mother told them they'd go."

Sam and I were only paying attention to Josh's story now. Josh looked sad and tired at the same time, but he didn't complain and went on with his story.

"The next day, Liu and Jeff walked to the bus stop, you know, the one in Orchard Street..."

My body went rigid and I blocked everything out. That voice, that boy, the bus stop, the house... It all fit perfectly in the story Josh was telling. Did it really have something to do with the siblings?

"... and, when they were waiting for the bus to arrive, three bullies arrived. Their names were Randy, Keith and Troy." Josh pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath. "They tried to steal Liu's money, but Jeff fought the bullies. Surprisingly, Jeff won. He stabbed one of them, kicked the other one in the stomach and he broke Randy's wrist. After that, Jeff and Liu ran to the school because the bus was arriving and they knew the consequences if they saw them in the middle of that horrible scenario.

Still, somebody saw them, because the next day the police was standing at their door. They accused Jeff and Liu of hurting those kids, and there was no prove Randy and his friends started. Jeff was almost going to turn himself in, but then Liu appeared on the stairs, having cuts and bruises all over his body. The prove was undeniable and Liu was taken to juvy.

Jeff was incredibly saddened by this, because he knew Liu was innocent. He was the one who had stabbed and kicked those bullies. And he only did it to protect himself and his brother.

The next day, there was the neighbor's kid's birthday party. Although Jeff's parents told him to put on something neat, he didn't find anything to wear with his dress pants, so he decided to wear a white hoodie."

Once again, my blood freezes. White hoodie, black pants, the house, everything! The only thing that wasn't like the boy I had seen was...

"Josh". I interrupt. "Sorry for interrupting." I quickly add. "But... Do you know what that boy looked like?"

Josh raises an eyebrow, probably wondering why I'd ask such thing. He doesn't question it, though.

"I've heard he had blue eyes and brown hair."

"Oh..." Is my simple response. So it isn't him. But... everything fitted...

Wait. What did Lou say? He went crazy and killed his family? Josh hasn't told that yet...

"Did he go crazy?" I ask. Sam, once again, looks confused, but Josh looks surprised.

"May I just finish the story, please?" I nod and he continues.

"They went to the house. Jeff was sent outside, but there were only little kids playing cowboys. Finally, Jeff agreed to play with them.

A bit later, Randy and his friends entered the house because they knew they had unfinished business with him.

Randy jumps at Jeff and begins hitting him. The kids begin running inside to their parents, who would've loved to help, but Keith and Troy pull out their guns and make everybody freeze.

Randy pulls out a knife and stabs Jeff in his shoulder. He falls on his knees and Randy begins kicking him in the face, but Jeff quickly twists Randy's ankle, who falls on the ground.

Jeff begins heading for the back door, but Troy grabs him and throws him back. Randy begins kicking Jeff until he coughs up blood.

He begins teasing Jeff and throws him into the kitchen, but Jeff doesn't fight.

In the kitchen, Randy sees a bottle of vodka and hits Jeff on his head with it. Seeing he still doesn't fight, Randy throws him into the living room and begins telling him about how his brouther got sent to juvy because of him, and how he's not going to do a single thing about it.

At that moment, Jeff loses his sanity. The only thing he wants to do is kill.

He stands up, grabs Randy and pins him against a wall. A single hit to his heart is all it takes Jeff to kill Randy. But that's not enough for him. He grabs a hammer and begins hitting Randy's body with it, until the whole body is bathed in blood.

Everyone's looking at Jeff now. Even Troy and Keith. They're the first ones to move, though, and when they do, they pull out their guns and point them at Jeff.

When Jeff sees the guns pointing at him, he runs upstairs. Troy and Keith fire, but not a single one hits their target. Jeff hears the two boys coming after him while firing their last round of bullets.

Jeff hides in the bathroom and tears the towel rack of the wall. Troy and Keith enter the bathroom, both armed with knives. Troy tries to stab Jeff with his knife, but Jeff's faster and he hits Troy in the head with the towel rack, killing him. Now the only one left is Keith.

Still, he's faster than Troy, but during their fight, Keith loses his knife. He manages to grab Jeff, though, and pins him to the wall, causing a bleach container to fall over... and spill its content over the two of them.

Both of them got burns and began to scream. Jeff dried his eyes as well as he could, grabbed the towel rack once again and hit Keith in the head.

While he was laying there, bleeding to death, Keith smiled in a sinister way.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked him.

"What's funny," Keith answered, while taking a lighter out of his pocket and lighting it. "is that you're the one covered in bleach and alcohol."

It took Jeff only a split second to understand the meaning of what was happening, but it was too late. Keith threw his lighter at Jeff, and he caught fire.

While screaming for help and because of the pain, Jeff ran downstairs, where the parents of the kids quickly ran to his aid, extinguishing the flames, Jeff blacked out."

Josh paused for a very long time after this. Sam looked depressed, but she knew the story wasn't over yet. And by the look on Josh's face, the worst part still hadn't been told.

"When he woke up again, his face was covered with a bandage and, thanks to the noises and the smell, he quickly knew he was in the hospital. He tried to stand up, but a nurse stopped him and told him not to.

Later, his mother visited him, telling him everything had been solved, thanks to the witnesses of what happened at the party. Liu had been freed when the police knew he was innocent, and he'd come to visit Jeff soon.

Three weeks later, the bandages could finally be removed off Jeff's face. His whole family was nervous to see what the result would be.

Once the bandages were off, his mother let out a little scream, his brother looked horrified and his father somewhat surprised. Jeff ran to the bathroom to see his face and didn't expect to see what he saw: his face was as pale as snow, and his burnt hair had gone from brown no black. From behind him, Liu tried to cheer him up, telling him it wasn't that bad.

Jeff turned around, smiling like an idiot, saying his face was perfect, and repeating over and over it went so well with his personality.

His mother, slightly worried about this behavior, asked the doctor if her son was okay up ther. He answere this behavior was normal on patients who had been taking large amounts of pain killer and, if this didn't stop in a few weeks, she'd have to bring him back to get him tested.

Jeff was finally granted permission to leave the hospital and go back home with his family.

That same night, Jeff's mother woke up because of a weird noise coming out of the bathroom. It was like someone was crying quietly. She walked to the bathroom and when she entered it, she founf one of the most horrible sights: Jeff was standing in front of the mirror, knife in hand, cutting a smile on his face.

"Jeff... What are you doing?" His mother asked, horrified.

"I couldn't keep smiling, mommy. It hurt after a while. But now... Now I can smile forever."

Then, his mother noticed big black rings surrounding his son's eyes.

"Jeff... Your eyes!"

"I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." Jeff's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?" Jeff asked.

"Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Jeff's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the gun we..." She stopped as she saw Jeff in the doorway, holding a knife.

"Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they heard as Jeff rushed them with the knife, gutting both of them.

His brother Liu woke up, startled by some noise. He didn't hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, he got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before Jeff's hand covered his mouth. He slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Liu. Liu thrashed here and there trying to escape Jeff's grip.

"Shhhhhhh," Jeff said. "Just go to sleep.""

That's where the story ends.

Josh looks down, saddened. Sam is still trying to digest the whole story. I'm sitting here, watching both of them, not knowing what to do or say.

So that's what's after me.

An insane murderer.

**Yeah! So that's it for now.**

**Next chapter will be uploaded Friday or Saturday.**

**See you then!**

**-Readingfreak10**


	6. Chapter 5: Faith

**Hey there! So I updated earlier because I had some spare time. Hope you like it!**

"Fuck." I whisper, but maybe a bit too loud, because both Josh and Sam turn to me.

"What's wrong, Mel? You're acting... weird." Josh asks. I shake my head dismissively and avoid their gaze.

"You not tricking us, Mel, something's clearly worrying you." Sam lays her hand on my shoulder and I look her in the eyes. Hers are filled with concern, mine are filled with... fear?

I grew up in an orphanage because my parents died when I was little. At least, that's what they told me. A couple of years later, I was five or so by then, this family adopted me and gave me all the love and care I needed. Still, there was that little part of me that made me tougher than the other people, and it was because of my parents' accident. But I was terrified right now. I had been terrified for the last couple of days, but now I know what's after me.

The question is: What does he want from me?

"Are you going to tell us what's bothering you or are you just going to keep it for yourself and eventually go crazy?" Josh seems impatient. I shrug, but before I know it he's holding my shoulders and his eyes are inches away from mine. "We're not going to let that happen. So stop messing with us and tell us what's wrong."

"Well..." I begin. Josh retreats a little but still holds my shoulders. "...I've been having this really weird dreams lately. I see a boy with a white hoodie, black pants and raven black hair in a distance. He's standing in front of the abandoned house. I approach him, but when he looks up, I always back off because of his face. His skin is white and he has a smile cut on his face and there are these black circles around his eyes. He never blinks. Never.  
And when he looks at me, he takes a knife from behind me and runs at me. And then I wake up." Wow, I'm really not good at lying.

Still, Josh and Sam seem to believe me. Really? Come on, it's clearly a lie.

Josh lets me go and sits back, with his head deep in thoughts. Sam seems terrified but understanding at the same time.

No one says anything for a while. The first one to break the silence is, surprisingly, Sam.

"What's the cause of your nightmares, Mel? I mean, where did they come from?"

Yeah, this usually happens when you lie... You don't have the answers to those questions.

"I, uh..." I mumble. "...I don't know. I saw that house and Lou told me the story Josh just told in two sentences, and that's it. That's when the nightmares started."

Sam narrows her eyes at me and I know she's got me.

"You're lying." She whispers. "You don't have nightmares because of this. Do you even have nightmares about him at all? Or did you make that up, too?" I look down and nod slightly, feeling very embarassed. "You almost got us there, Mel, almost."

"Well, so now the lies are out of the way, will you be telling us what's really going on? Because we know it goes further than just curiosity."

I look up and meet Josh's gaze. Sam and Josh won't fall for my lies again. I have to tell the truth.

"He's been following me around for the last couple of days."

Josh's jaw drops and Sam looks at me, shocked. She shakes her head like she's trying to clear it and gives me a concerned look.

"I... I don't know if I should believe you... I mean, how big is the chance you're right? One in a hundred?" She pauses for a moment. "One in a thousand?"

"Look, Sam, I need you to believe me. I'm telling you the truth. He's been following me around and he doesn't stip whispering things in my ear." Now it's Josh's turn to doubt my words.

"Aren't you just imagining things?" Josh's voice sounds calm, not upset like Sam's.

"I thought that in the beginning, too, but the next day he appeared again. I don't know what to do."

"I know what we can do." Sam speaks up. "We can come home with you and go check out that place. See if he appears."

Josh nods confidently, but I stop to think for a moment. We may outnumber him, but maybe he's stronger than us. At the end, I decide to agree.

"Okay then." I pause for a moment. "Do you want to spend the night at my house? You know you're welcome."

They both nod happily.

"We'll meet at your house at five, then." Josh speaks up. Sam and I nod.

The bell indicating we must go back to class rings and we head inside.

**The new chapter will be uploaded this weekend. I'll try to make it a long and exciting one!**

**See ya!**

**-Readingfreak10**


	7. Chapter 6: Friendship

**Yay! So here's Ch. 6! I don't have much to say so... Enjoy!**

5 P.M. I'm sitting on the sidewalk in front of my house, looking around, waiting for Sam and Josh to arrive. And hoping not to see someone else.

"Hey Mel!" I can hear Josh's excited voice calling for me in the distance. Turning my head to the sound, I can see Josh running at me, carrying a bag.

"Hey Josh!" I scream back, while he gets closer and closer to me, but without slowing down. I'm scared he won't slow down at time and hit me, but luckily, he doesn't.

"I can't wait until we go to that house!" His excitement surprises me and only tells me he's still doubting if he should believe me or not.

"Yeah... I'm happy you agreed to come with me. And sincerely, I'm also happy I don't get to spend the night alone. Strange things have been happening at night.

Josh puts an arm around me comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. I'll take care of it." I chuckle.

"That's really sweet, Josh, thanks. But I think he could take us both down. Just... don't act like a hero. I don't want your death on my mind." Josh's face darkens and his grip on me tightens.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Mel. Nothing will happen to us." He pauses for a moment. "And you've got your knife."

I put my hand in my pocket to make sure it's still there. Of course it is. "Yeah." I whisper. "I just hope I don't have to use it."

"We'll see, Mel, we'll see." Josh gives me a sweet smile and lets me go. He points his bag. "Where can I leave this?"

"Oh, yeah. Follow me, we'll drop it in my room." I sign for him to follow me and he does. We walk up the stairs and into my room. The two spare mattresses are already there.

Josh drops his bag on one of the mattresses and sits down. I sit on my bed and look down. Josh sighs, stands up, walks to the widow and looks out of it.

I haven't looked out of the window since that boy, Jeff, attacked me in my room last night. It wasn't really an attack, it was clearly just meant to destabilize me, and it worked.

The doorbell rings and I dart downstairs, followed by Josh. I open the door. Standing in the doorway is a happy Mel, carrying a bag. She sees me and smiles brightly.

"Hey, Mel. Feeling better already?" She chirps.

"Yeah, thanks." I scratch the back of my head. "Come in." I step aside and she walks in. "Do you want to drop your bag upstairs?" She nods, and Josh leads her upstairs, and behind them I close the door and go after them.

They're both in my room, sitting on the mattresses, chatting about a test we had yeasterday at school. I don't pay attention to it, I just sit with them, pretending to listen.

Around 10 minutes later, they seem to have ran out of topic to talk about, so they both look at me. I feel intimidated, but I know they're not doing it at purpose.

"So..." I begin, but I don't really know how to say it. "Wanna go to the house?"

It's clear they were both waiting for me to say that. Josh's eyes sparkle with excitement and Sam smiles brightly. They both nod, so we stand up and go downstairs.

"Mom, we're leaving now!" I scream from the front door.

My mom walks out of the kitchen and gives me a kiss on my forehead. She pats Sam and Josh on the shoulders, before taking a few steps back.

"Have fun, kids!" She waves us goodbye and we leave.

We begin walking down the street, which is as abandoned as it was a while ago, when Josh arrived. This surprises me, because usually there are always a few kids playing, someone walking their dog, jogging, or anything. Especially a friday like this one.

We turn a few corners and there we are, standing in front of the abandoned house that now scares the living daylights out of me. Sam seems to notice and pulls an arm around me.

"Mel, we're here. You'll be fine, we'll take care of that." She whipers in my ear. I nod, but I can feel my face go pale.

Josh is the first one to run to the house. He runs around it once before walking back to us and smiling from ear to ear.

"Seems like the coast is clear. Wanna go inside?" He takes my hand and practically drags me to the front door. I struggle until he lets me go, and when I'm finally free, I run to the back of the house. I can hear Josh and Sam follow me.

I hope to find the blood on the grass to prove them that I didn't dream it, but instead I find the grass perfectly clean and not a single sign of blood. The knife mark in the fence is also gone. What the...

"Mel, are you okay?" Sam asks, standing next to me and taking my hand.

"Yeah, don't worry." I lie. "Let's just go inside." Yeah, I'll show them the bathroom upstairs, that bloody mess, and they'll have to believe me.

Josh seems to have been waiting for me to say that, because it looks like he already figured out a plan. He climbs on through the open window I found the first time I went in and Sam follows him. I hesitate for a second, but finally follow them.

I watch Sam and Josh wander around, but when Sam decides to go to the top floor, I dart upstairs. Sam follows me, and I can hear Josh's footsteps running somewhere downstairs.

Second door on the left... I think as I walk around frantically. I stop in front of the door and take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I know I'll see inside.

Sam makes her way to the door and opens it before I have time to do so. She enters it and says nothing. Why? Isn't the bloody mess inside somehow something you didn't expect?

I walk in, but I'm astounded when I see the clean bathroom around me. Sam is looking at me while raising her eyebrow.

"Never seen a bathroom, sweetie?" She asks, joking. I'm too busy looking around me and comparing this to the room I saw yesterday. It's the same room, that's for sure. What happened here?

While looking around me, I saw something that scares the living daylights out of me. It sends chills down my spine and makes my body go rigid.

Sam, who has been observing my behavior, looks worried about me. She grabs my shoulder and drags me out of the room. Josh runs at us and smiles when he sees us. His expression changes when he sees my face, though.

"What happened?" He asks Sam. Sam shrugs and says nothing.

What happened... Is something I could've seen coming.

And now, there's nothing we can do.

While looking around the bathroom before, I looked out of the window for a moment.

And now, Josh and Sam are in danger because of me.

He's here.

**Ch. 7 is going to be awesome... Can't wait 'till I've got it finished so I can share it with you!**

**What will happen? You'll see it around Wednesday!**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Readingfreak10**


	8. Chapter 7: Doubts

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!**

**I meant to upload way earlier, but I've been busy with school.**

**I uploaded my other story not much ago, and I was planning to upload this one a couple of days later, but I hit a writer's block halway through this chapter...**

**I'm so sorry.**

**Well, enjoy!**

"I am." I answer, before turning on my heel and walking back into the bathroom. I covertly look out of the window. He isn't there anymore. Was it just my mind playing tricks on me? Or not?

"Mel, come here, there's nothing in there. What are you hoping to find, by the way?" I walk back into the hallway.

"I don't know. Maybe something we can use." Is the only thing I say before running downstairs only to catch a glimpse of white outside a window.

Looking outside the window, I see Jeff leaning on the fence.

So it wasn't my imagination.

My luck.

I try to call my friends, but I'm paralyzed. He grins at me and blood begins spilling down his jaw. His wicked smile grows wider and his face lights up. I don't know why. Nor do I want to know.

I turn around and see Sam walking at me. I sign her to be quiet and point out of the window, to the fence, but when she looks, Jeff is gone. Again.

Sam takes my hand and guides me into the kitchen, before settling me down on top of the shelf. She sits next to me and takes my hands in hers.

"Mel, what's wrong? This house is abandoned. There's nothing here." I swallow.

"There is. You just can't see it." She shifts her weight and frowns.

"Well, maybe I can't see it, but you clearly can. Haven't you seen how pale you are?"

"Well, at least, we have." Josh screams while running downstairs. "I've checked all the rooms up there... Nothing out of the ordinary."

_"No blood, maybe, but Jeff's out there, and we have to look out..."_ I think.

"Well, Mel, see? Nothing to be afraid of. I don't really think Jeff's after you. Maybe you just saw something and mistaked it for him." Sam smiles reassuringly. I look her in the eyes trying to tell her that he's really coming for me, and she seems to back away for a moment, but she quickly fixes her expression and gives me that sweet smile again.

"So, Mel..." Josh joins and sits on my other side. "...Anything else you wanted to check out?"

I think for a moment, but finally shake my head.

"Okay then. What would you like to do now?" Mel smiles at me.

"I don't know. You choose." I tell both of them.

"I don't care. Whatever. Any ideas, Sam?" Josh says, but before Sam has time to answer, he stiffens and walks to the window, almost like he had been hypnotized.

"Josh?" Sam asks, before jumping off the shelf and walking at him. He points something outside the window, and Sam looks outside. "There's nothing there, Josh."

Josh nods frantically and his face goes pale. I stand on my feet and join them. Sam is looking around, checking for something out of the ordinary; Josh has his eyes on something that clearly freaks him out, but I can't see anything, either.

I grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him away from the window. He keeps his eyes on the window, but doesn't struggle. I slap him and he snaps out of his hypnosis.

"Something wrong?" I whisper. He hesitates for a moment, but finally shakes his head. "Are you sure?" Another pause. But he nods. "Okay. then don't act like something's wrong." He nods again and I walk to the front door. "Guys, let's go!" I scream, and they both appear out of the kitchen, Josh looking much better already and Sam looking at him worried from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. Let's go." She mutters, before opening the door and walking outside. Weird, it isn't locked. Well, whatever.

I pat Josh on the back when he walks past me.

"Don't worry. It was probably just your imagination." I whisper. But of course it's not. And I know it. I just don't want him to believe it's true.

But wasn't the reason of this trip showing them it was real?

Well, I'll prove it sometime else.

"Come on, Mel! Let's go home!" Sam screams from the oustide, not worrying about keeping her voice low.

"Yeah, coming!" I reply, before walking out of the house and slamming the door shut.

"Okay, then, what now?" She crosses her arms and shifts her weight. "Just go home?"

"Well, I think Josh'd like some peace now. Am I right, Josh?" He nods and turns around. Sam rolls her eyes... Why is she suddenly acting this way? It's very annoying...

"Whatever. Let's go." She walks past Josh and onto the street. I grab Josh by his collar and drag him with me gently. He quickly picks up my pace, so I let him go.

Sam's walking very quickly, and when she turns a corner, Josh and I speed up a little so we won't lose her.

Still, when we double that same corner, she's nowhere to be seen.

In a long and straight avenue.

Josh and I share a worried look, and speed up: maybe she's just playing a trick on us.

We run down the streets and onto the front yard of my home. Josh knocks on the door and my mother opens, holding a vase with flowers in her hands.

"Hey Mom, is Sam already home?" She raises an eyebrow and looks at me with an amused look on her face.

"What? I haven't seen her since you guys left."

"Oh, well, okay then... We'll just wait here until she's back. She'll get tired of this joke sooner or later."

But hours go by... and there's no sign of her.

"Mel... Let's call her house and see if she's there." Josh groans from the couch. "And for God's sake, stop pacing around. You're making me very nervous."

I stop pacing around the room and walk to the phone. Josh stands next to me and leans against the wall. I enter the number and wait for someone to pick up on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Smith. It's Mel here. Is Sam there?"

"Oh, hello, Mel! Well, yeah, she is." Josh hears it, too, and I can see something in his eyes light up.

"Can we talk to her, please?"

"Uh... I don't think so. She's up in her room with her door locked. She won't talk to anyone." I shift my weight and sigh. Josh takes the phone from me.

"Did she tell you the reason she went home?" He asks, with a very steady voice.

"No, she didn't. Sorry."

"It's okay. He answers, with a very sweet voice, but his face shows stress and fear.

"Okay then. Bye!"

"Bye." Josh hangs up and looks at me for a moment. "I don't think it's a good idea to go look for her." I shake my head.

"Me neither. We'll talk to her tomorrow." Josh pauses for a moment, but then nods.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

And without saying another word, we head upstairs and go to sleep.

**I'll try to pick up my old rithm from now on.**

**Bye!**

**-Readingfreak10**


	9. Chapter 8: Worries

**Yeah! So new update!**

**Jeff's not in this one, but don't worry, he'll be appearing much more later! :D **

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

The next morning, I wake up because of Josh poking my cheeks. I wave him away and roll of the bed and on top of him.

"Jeez, Mel, you're heavy.* He mumbles underneath me, before rolling me off him.

"I don't care." I laugh, sitting up straight and undoing my ponytail. There's a silence, and after a while, Josh picks up the conversation.

"I'm still worried about Sam, though. Aren't you?" I nod, and he stands up. "Do you want to go visit her?"

I nod again.

"That might be a good idea. I still have no idea why she suddenly left yesterday, so..."

"And the weird behavior just before leaving? Where did that come from?" Josh scratches the back of his head. "She never acts like this."

"Yeah..." I sit on my bed. "...Let's just get ready now and we'll go visit her after." Josh nods and picks up his bag.

"I, uh... You wanna get changed here? Or..." He mumbles, clearly seeing an awkward conversation ahead. I wave him away, though.

"Nah, don't worry. You can get changed here. I'll go to the bathroom." I pick some clothes and leave, closing the door behind me and walking to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, we're both changed and ready. We go downstairs, only to find my mother crying, with her head hidden between her arms, which are leaning on the kitchen table.

"Mom, something wrong?" Josh and I exchange a look of horror and concern. Josh steps forward, but I stop him.

"Darling, it's... nothing." I can see she's holding back something, but I know this is not the best time to tell her that. "Just go outside and play a bit."

I know how much she'd hate to have me insist on telling us what's wrong, so I decide to act normally.

"We haven't had breakfast yet."

"Well then... Fix yourself something." And with that, she stands up and goes upstairs. I can see Josh considers going after her, but he looks at me and understands I want him to leave her alone.

"Will she be alright?" He asks, whispering.

"I hope so. But give her some space. She'll tell us when she's ready to do so.

Josh doubts for a moment, but finally nods and walks to the kitchen counter.

"So, whatcha wanna eat?" He asks, motioning the kitchen around him, like it's his own house. I smile and gently push him away.

"You're crazy." I smile.

"At least not as crazy as you." He raises an eyebrow and smiles in a wicked way.

"That's also true." I giggle. Before I know what's happening, he has his arms around me and he's lifting me up, before settling me on top of the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to make you breakfast." He smiles, but knowing my next move, he steps aside to avoid me jumping on him. I run to the fridge and grab some eggs.

"Eggs! Yeah!" I scream on the top of my lungs. Josh chuckles and leans against the counter. I hand him the eggs. "Take good care of them."

I walk back to the fridge and grab the bacon. I put some of the raw bacon in my mouth and savour the flavor.

"Want some?" I ask Josh, showing him the bacon. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I'll eat it when it's cooked." He lays the eggs next to him and caresses them gently, which, of course, makes me chuckle.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to take this caring job so seriously." I stand next to him, and he leans over the eggs protectively.

I push him away and grab the eggs. The complains jokingly but I ignore him.

"Hey, those were my eggs!" He says sadly behind my back. I smile and grab the pan. I look at Josh with a face that'd be similar to that of a psychopath and break the first egg.

Josh falls on his knees and pretends to cry, hiding his face in his hands, while screaming "Noooooo!"

I laugh at his reaction and put the egg in the pan. After adding a bit of salt and pepper, I kneel next to Josh and take his hands in mine, still smiling like a maniac.

He looks up at me with sad puppy eyes, which makes me laugh.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asks me with a voice full of pity.

"Yes, he is." I answer, replacing my maniac smile for a sweet one. Josh smiles weakly and stands up.

"Alright then." Is all he says. He walks to the pan and looks at the egg sadly. I chuckle and stand up before grabbing two plates and joining Josh.

After putting the first egg on the plate, Josh pokes me. I look at him questioningly and he points the door, which is behind us. I turn around and see my mother standing in the entrance. Hes eyes and cheeks are still red, but she seems to have quieted down.

"Mom?" I ask her, waiting for her to begin talking.

"Honey..." She says with a soft voice. Right then, I know something's wrong. Very wrong. Josh seems to notice it, too, and we exchange a look of fear.

My mother takes a deep breath.

"Mom, if you don't want to, you don't have to tell us." I say, stepping forward.

"No... I have to." She answers. "Because it's... It's about Sam."

**So yeah... Cliffhanger :3 Love you too!  
**

**See ya!**

**-Readingfreak10**


End file.
